


Le porte à porte de l'espace

by Nelja



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Actually Stopping Just Before The Porn, Aliens Made Them Do It, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Bros
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce et Tony se font enlever par des extra-terrestres. Ces derniers n'ont pas du tout l'intention de les tuer, juste de leur faire de la publicité jusqu'à ce qu'ils essaient leur produit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le porte à porte de l'espace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



Bruce se réveilla avec une douleur à la tête sourde et persistante. Il était pourtant certain que, malgré la présence de Tony, il n'avait pas bu en excès la veille. Mais dans quelles circonstances était-il allé se coucher ? Il ne se rappelait plus, et pourquoi la lumière était-elle si brillante ? Pourquoi le sol était-il si dur ?

Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit en grand. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec le laboratoire de Tony Stark, avec n'importe quoi de Tony Stark. Malgré ses goûts extrêmes, jamais il n'aurait mis nulle part ce mélange de orange et de turquoise - ou son âme artistique avait-elle des profondeurs qui auraient mieux fait de rester cachées ?

Tony le regardait, avec son expression classique de génie seul contre le monde entier. Il était assis en tailleur, par terre, et semblait, lui aussi, en piteux état.

"Salut Bruce ! Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment de te transformer en Hulk et de tout casser, même si c'est tentant, parce qu'à l'extérieur c'est le vide. Ceci est un avertissement que je te dois avant de signaler que nous avons été enlevés par des extra-terrestres."

Bruce était tout à fait réveillé, cette fois. "Les Chitauri ?"

"Je ne crois pas. Il me semble que j'aurais reconnu leurs têtes hideuses et leurs intentions meurtrières. Non, ceux-là sont... plus plaisants à l'oeil, et ont l'air plus aimables, ce qui prouve qu'ils ont plus de chances de nous cacher quelque chose."

"Et que veulent-ils ?"

"Ils ne l'ont pas encore dit. Ils attendaient que tu te réveilles. Je les ai vivement encouragés à attendre que cela arrive naturellement plutôt qu'à te jeter un seau d'eau."

"Et maintenant ? Ou sont-ils ?" demanda encore Bruce, qui commençait à paniquer.

C'est à ce moment qu'une jeune fille en jupette et tenue légère, avec une silhouette humaine aux courbes à la mode, entra dans la salle et fit un salut. Ses bords étaient flous et ressemblaient à une image de synthèse. Certainement, c'était un hologramme.

"Bonjour !" dit-elle d'une voix artificiellement joviale. "Vous êtes chanceux ! Vous avez été sélectionné pour vous faire offrir une démonstration ENTIEREMENT GRATUITE de notre nouveau produit, le _St'up'r_ , que vous pourrez appeler dans votre langue Orgasmobrain, ou n'importe quel nom qui vous semblera vendeur..."

"Attendez !" s'exclama Bruce. "Sélectionnés comment ?"

"C'est BIEN SIMPLE !" s'exclama l'hologramme avec un sourire si large qu'il menaçait de lui faire le tour de la tête. Vous êtes tous deux de grands scientifiques, vous êtes proches, et de plus, Mr Stark ici présent est riche. Vous êtes exactement le public visé pour populariser St'up'r sur votre planète !"

"Comment savez-vous tout cela ?" demanda Bruce, de plus en plus méfiant.

"Nous avons écouté les émissions radio de votre planète, bien entendu !"

"Et comment saviez-vous où la trouver ?"

Soit l'hologramme était incapable de déceler les signes comme quoi il - ou elle - n'était pas bienvenu, soit il était réglé pour ne pas en tenir compte. "Elle a été mentionnée par le célèbre... comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? - Star-machin, des Gardiens de la Galaxie. Il en est originaire."

Cette fois-ci, c'est Tony qui interrompit. "Et qu'est-ce que ça fait, votre truc ? Quelqu'un a mentionné un orgasme ? Est-ce une figure de style ? Peu de choses peuvent se comparer, je tiens à le mentionner."

L'hologramme se tourna vers lui, retrouvant son sourire exagéré. "Cela me fait TRES plaisir que vous posiez cette question si intéressante ! Le St'up'r a été testé cliniquement sur votre espèce, et il permet à deux humains ou plus de mettre en commun leurs connaissances par le biais d'une simple relation sexuelle ! Comment joindre l'utile à l'agréable en faisant avancer la science de votre planète de façon EXPONENTIELLE !"

Bruce soupira. "Je m'en vais."

L'hologramme le regarda d'un air très légèrement réprobateur. "Nous avons dépendé énormément d'argent pour cette campagne publicitaire, et nous VOUS avons sélectionnés pour votre ouverture d'esprit. Vous êtes libre de ne pas vous intéresser à notre produit, mais pensez-vous qu'il soit POLI de ne même pas le tester ?"

"Nous avons quelques réserves sur la qualité de votre produit." interrompit Tony. "Nous voulons voir des garanties absolument incontestables qu'il ne présente aucun danger." Bruce soupira de soulagement. C'était un vrai problème - avec le fait qu'il se méfiait des représentants quels qu'ils soient -, et que Tony soit béni pour réussir à le présenter de façon légalement et économiquement acceptable.

Malheureusement, l'hologramme fit immédiatement apparaître des documents les présentant avec une joie un tout petit peu trop simulées.

Tony les examina quelques instants. Bien sûr, ils étaient illisibles. Il passa les doigts sur les textes, qui changèrent automatiquement. C'était une forme de tablettes, et Tony s'affaira à comprendre ce qui se passait avec une assurance et une bonne humeur qui étaient troublantes, mais certainement attachantes.

En quelques minutes seulement, il trouva la fonction traduction, et poussa un sifflement.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que le papa de Thor a signé ces certificats ! Ainsi que quelques autres centaines d'espèces intelligentes ! Pas les Chitauri, tiens. Mais sont-ils si intelligents que cela, telle est la question. Oh, je voudrais pouvoir retenir cette liste !"

"Utiliser _St'up'r_ ," précisa l'hologramme d'un ton guilleret, "permettra de cumuler vos deux mémoires pour des capacités plus performantes !" Elle commençait à énerver Bruce très fort, et Tony dut s'en rendre compte. Il prit Bruce par le bras, et dit à l'hologramme. "C'est une charmante proposition, mais ne voulez-vous pas nous laisser discuter un peu ?"

"Je vous en prie !" s'exclama la jeune fille en images de synthèse, qui se dissout dans l'air.

"Quel est le meilleur moyen d'échapper à cela ?" commença Bruce, alors que dans le même temps Tony demandait "Est-ce que ce n'est pas tentant ?"

L'expression de surprise de Bruce dut se voir, car Tony eut la bonté de sembler embarrassé. "He, ne le prends pas mal, Bruce. Mais si je devais partager mes connaissances scientifiques avec quelqu'un, je ne pourrais pas trouver plus intéressant que toi. Peut-être que tu es hétéro ? Moi aussi, bien entendu, mais pas de façon intégriste ; je ne virerais pas Johnny Depp de mon lit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ou David Bowie. Ou les deux. Mais ce n'est pas la question, si cela te dérange..."

"Mais, c'est toi..." balbutia Bruce. "Tu as une petite amie..."

"Bien sûr, et je l'adore ! Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est pour la science ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions une romance secrète ! C'est-à-dire..." Tony regarda Bruce d'un air à moitié soupçonneux, à moitié embarrassé. "Tu n'es pas secrètement amoureux de moi, j'espère ?"

"Non." répondit Bruce en riant.

"Bien ! Très bien ! Mais j'espère quand même que, si tu n'es pas entièrement hétérosexuel, tu me trouves séduisant ? Je serais très contrarié si tu ne me trouvais pas séduisant. Ou pas assez bon scientifique pour partager nos connaissances, ce serait encore pire !"

"Ce n'est pas cela." le rassura Bruce, toujours hilare. Mais qu'était-ce, alors ? Il avait pensé la situation tellement absurde qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de réfléchir à pourquoi elle était impossible. La réponse, pourtant, était évidente, et elle avait attendu das l'ombre de son esprit, tout ce temps.

"Je risque de me transformer." dit-il. "Ce serait trop dangereux."

"Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas quand tu es énervé ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bon au lit. Toujours meilleur que les formalités administratives qui nous attendent si nous voulons sortir d'ici sans essayer leur échantillon gratuit."

Il était difficile de rester sombre devant la façon de Tony de prendre la situation, mais Bruce s'efforça au moins de rester sérieux. "Nous ne pouvons pas commercialiser ce produit sur terre. Il pourrait être utilisé pour du harcèlement sexuel de professeurs envers des élèves, pour leur donner des moyens de passer un examen."

"Il est clair que tu as réfléchi à cela plus loin que moi." constata Tony, hochant la tête. "Mais nous avons juste à essayer ! Rien n'empêche de dire non ensuite. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, et c'est dommage. J'en aurais bien emprunté un peu, rien que pour mon usage personnel, et, hum, l'avancée de la science, bien sûr."

"Je ne plaisante pas."

"Moi si, mais cela n'empêche pas d'être d'accord avec toi sur le long terme. Ceci dit, j'ai confiance en Hulk. Il ne me fera pas de mal."

"Je ne voulais pas dire volontairement..." expliqua Bruce en rougissant presque.

"Oh." Tony prit un air pensif. "Tu voulais plutôt évoquer les cas où les fesses musclées de Hulk écraseraient mon pénis comme une crêpe, ou - je ne voudrais pas présumer - où c'est son pénie qui me déchirerait en deux ? Au fait, sous cette forme, tu es gros comment, exactement ?"

Cette fois, Bruce rougit vraiment. "Si tu veux savoir, oui, c'est ce que j'avais en tête." Il ne répondit pas à la dernière question.

"Mais la transformation est progressive, n'est-ce pas ? Il nous suffirait d'arrêter en plein milieu. Peut-être même que nous pourrions faire jouer la garantie. Elle est très confortable. A moins, bien sûr, que tu sois certain que cela ne marche pas ? Tu as déjà testé ? Je ne voudrais pas rappeler des souvenirs horribles..."

Bruce réfléchit, se rappela ce qui lui avait fait penser que cela se passerait ainsi. Oh, ce n'était pas forcément la colère qui attirait l'autre gars. Il y avait l'effroi, la douleur, mais aussi la passion. Oh, Betty...

Cela faisait longtemps.

Mais avec Tony, c'était différent. Il n'y avait pas de romance entre eux. Juste une amitié charmante, sans aucune inquiétude, une confiance profonde ; en fait, malgré ses agacements, c'est Tony qui avait été le mieux à même de le retenir. S'il pouvait être tranquille quelque part, garder le contrôle quelque part, c'était peut-être là.

Bruce prit une grande inspiration.

"Si tu me fais mal, je risque de partir."

"Comme si j'en avais l'intention !"

"Ou si au contraire cela devient trop intense..."

"Je vois. Autant que ce soit toi qui marques le rythme, alors, ce sera plus sûr."

Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi ? La confiance, réalisa Bruce, était immense des deux côtés.

"Au moindre risque je m'arrête." décida-t-il, se jetant à l'eau. Il fallait qu'il perde ses inquiétudes. Si quelque chose devait le faire se transformer, que ce ne ne soit pas l'inquiétude de le faire !

"Bien ! J'ai la plus grande confiance en ce projet. Peut-être qu'avec nos intelligences réunies nous trouverons un moyen de maîtriser les rayons gamma à long terne, n'est-ce pas ?" Bruce eut un pincement au coeur. Il n'avait même pas pensé à cela, mais Tony l'avait fait - et ne l'avait pas mis dans la liste de ses arguments avant qu'il accepte. Tony continua. "Ma très chère mademoiselle, le moment est venu de l'essai ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de nous enregistrer, tout ceci est hautement privé."

Bruce maîtrisa un frisson alors que l'hologramme expliquait, d'une voix qui réussissait à combiner l'enthousiasme et le monocorde, qu'il fallait attendre dix minute avant de boire le _St'up'r_ , puis que le transfert intellectuel commencerait à se faire dès les premiers contacts mais que seul l'orgasme le fixerait définitivement. Ou DEFINITIVEMENT.

Bruce regarda Tony et lui sourit. Oh, bien sûr, partager leur connaissances était tentant - et retrouver une forme de plaisir presque oubliée - mais pour lui, ce qui était en jeu était plus important.

Il avait confiance en Tony, Tony avait confiance en lui, et il était sans doute temps qu'il prenne confiance en lui-même.


End file.
